The Untold Prophecy
by Miishtii.Somerhalder
Summary: Amelia's family is a pure bloodline of witches until she comes along. What happened and why is she like this and what does it have to do with Klaus? Klaus/OC - First fanfic hope you guys enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for reading :)**

**During the 10th Century... **

Ayanna lifted the hood of her robes off of her chocolate brown hair as she strolled through the village. She could hear nothing but silence as she gazed at the sun that was about to set. Tonight was the full moon. The men of the village that carried the curse of the moon had fled to the mountains whilst the rest locked themselves in the safety of their own homes.

Ayanna shivered as she felt the cold wind blow on her skin. She quickened her pace as she reached towards her modest hut. She did not feel right. A distant roar ripped through the sky. Something dreadful was going to happen tonight.

* * *

Ayanna remained kneeling on the warm floor in front of the fire. The night had taken over for some time now as she remained meditating. Everything was still around her but she could still make out the distant roars. Suddenly she heard the loud banging and thumping of a fist against her front door. "Ayanna! Open the door! Something terribly wrong has happened! Please quickly!"

Ayanna hissed in displeasure knowing exactly who was addressing her. She rose swiftly and opened the door."Esther. You know you and the blood lusting creatures you have created are unwelcomed here," she replied her voice cold as stone.

Esther was a mess. Her eyes were a harsh red. Her short blonde curls stuck to her wet face. A deafening roar shook them both. The wolves were closer than usual. Something was definitely wrong. Ayanna hushed Esther inside bolting the door behind her. Esther dried her face clumsily with her dress and gazed at Ayanna fearfully. "I don't know where to begin," Esther whispered.

Ayanna laid her hand on Esther's shoulder hoping to calm her down. Esther may have gone against her guidance creating her family into blood lusting creatures but she was still her friend. "Calm down, Esther. Take a deep breath," Ayanna advised.

Esther obeyed and continued. "It's Niklaus. He – He's ... I have been unfaithful. Mikael is not his father." Ayanna stared at her paralysed from shock. "That is not all, just as the sun set today he transitioned into a werewolf!" Esther knees shook as she fell on to the floor feeling weak and helpless. She did not know how she would endure Mikael's temper; surely he would figure it out soon himself that she had an affair. Now her child was inflicted with both the curse of the sun and the moon.

Ayanna felt numb. Niklaus' father must have been from the Lockwood family causing him to turn into a werewolf. No he wasn't a werewolf, he was a hybrid. A being like this could not exist. Such energy and power could be devastating to both Niklaus and those around him. How could one person bear two curses, it simply could not exist. She would not let it exist. Ayanna knelt next to Esther on the floor and held her cold small hand. "There is no time to waste Esther, we must act quickly. Gather all the witches."

The murmuring of incantations filled the tiny hut. The blazing candles flickered frightful shadows on the faces of the Bennett witches. Ayanna knelt in the middle of the room towering over Niklaus' unconscious body. Her hands rested on his chest as she closed her eyes in concentration.

After the transition Niklaus had blacked out. His body had never felt such energy causing him to knock out cold. The witched acted quickly taking advantage of his vulnerable state.

Their murmurs grew louder and the flames rose higher as they recited deeper into the curse. Ayanna could feel the spirits working furiously; she could feel the energy flowing through her. She opened her eyes and slowly stood up. "It is complete. He can no longer become a werewolf."

* * *

Once all the Bennett witches had gone Ayanna left Esthers hut and treaded out into the night alone. It had been a long and dreadful night but Ayannas duty was not yet complete. Quickly and silently she walked towards a hut by the outskirts of the village. She knocked on the door urgently. The door opened slightly to reveal a woman similar to Ayannas age. She moved her long black hair out of her deep blue eyes as she looked at Ayanna questioningly. "Hello Ayanna is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Sorry to bother you so late at night but it is urgent we speak now Dalia," Ayanna replied.

"Of course, come in."

Ayanna entered the small hut and realized the rest of the inhabitants were peacefully sleeping. Good, the less that knew the better it was. Ayanna turned to face Dalia and with all seriousness spoke, "Dalia, it has been a long day so I shall speak briefly but before I continue I have a question to ask."

"Do continue," Dalia replied politely to the Bennett witch.

"Being a witch it is our duty with the spirits to serve nature and do what is right to protect Earth, do you agree?" Ayanna questioned.

"There is no doubt that I agree, I have always believed that is our sole purpose as witches," Dalia nodded.

Ayanna let out a sigh and carried on, "The spirits have a request and has chosen your bloodline to carry it out. You understand what happened to Niklaus today, you were there right?"

"I did serve yes," Dalia held her breath waiting for Ayanna to break to her why she had come.

"Niklaus' fate is not his fault. His parents forced him to become a vampire and now due to his mother's actions he is also a werewolf. He is the only hybrid in existence. The spirits believe it is unjust that he treads the Earth forever alone due to the actions of others so they have created a prophecy. When the spirits believe the time is right a girl will be born into your family that will be just like him. She will, on her first kill become a hybrid."

Dalia felt cold; she did not think that the spirits request would be this demanding. However as a witch she served the spirits and she intended on doing that. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"I suggest nobody knows this apart from whoever it seems necessary to tell and one other thing. She will be able to carry his child," Ayanna replied quietly.

She looked at Dalia with full concern to see any signs of how she was coping with so much. Dalia was in shock and remained frozen. With a whisper she replied saying, "I understand" and nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Hey you guys :) Thanks for reading my first ever fanfic! I would love for you guys to review it! Sorry if it was a bit rubbish, writing isn't something I'm talented at LOL**

**Anyways I thought I would mention quick things just in case some people may get confused. Remember Ayanna? Esther talks about her sometimes, shes a her Bennet witchy friend lol**

**Dalia is an OC I created.**

**And Klaus' character in this chapter - I like to believe that Klaus become evil after he realizes hes a hybrid and more powerful than anyone so at this point in the story he just seems like a normal but unlucky guy so thats why the spirits were nice in his favour :) **

**If people do read this *fingers crossed* and enjoy it I will upload as soon as I can! I have an exam on Wednesday so maybe Wednesday night? Maybe sooner if i study enough? (I live in the UK btw lol) **

**Oh next chapter will probably still be 10th century and after that it will be the present. Im thinking of making it kinda funny? hopefully? Everything in VD happened in my story so pretty much this story takes place after season 3 :) **

**Thankyou so so so much for reading my sucky story and byeeeee :) Mwah xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry you guys! I had totally forgot and remember today, I felt so bad :( Thankyou everybody for your reviews! You guys fuel me to carry on! Ive drafted out the plot and I'm sure you will enjoy it :) OOOOOOhhhh and I have an idea for an Elijah/OC fanfic! I'll probs start after this story progresses more :) Thanks you guys and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Ayanna!" Dalias voice trembled as she woke up the witch in the middle of the night.

"Dalia, is everything alright?" Ayanna rose from her slumber wondering what had cause Dalia so much worry. Dalias eyes were filled with fear as she turned to her witch mentor for guidance.

"I-I've started to get visions again. I saw Esther dying." She spoke trembling. She lifted her gaze from the floor and fixed it on Ayanna. "I saw him kill everyone that stepped in his way."

"Who are you talking about Dalia?" Ayanna shook her shoulders urging her to continue.

"Niklaus." She whispered quietly, worried that if she said it too loud it would come true.

For all her life Ayanna remembered Niklaus honouring nothing but family above all. He was a fine mirrored example of Elijah himself. Worry started to build in the pit of Ayannas stomach as the ideas to why Niklaus would do this started filling her mind.

"Are you sure it was him?" She questioned Dalia.

"He asked for the moonstone, who else would what want it?" Dalia whispered. Ayanna froze not believing Klaus would be that selfish. Surely he would not kill his own mother for personal gain, would he? If Dalia was right then he would not hesitate to turn the entire village into a bloodbath.

"Dalia listen to me, you need to do exactly what I say. Niklaus will come straight here looking for the moonstone and when he does you can't be here. He can't ever know about the deal between you and the spirits." Ayanna spoke confidently grasping her shoulder.

Suddenly Esther's screams ripped through the sky. Both of them froze as the nightmare had started to unfold.

"He's blown his chance. Run Dalia, get out of here!" Ayanna shouted urging her towards the door.

"N-no! I can't leave you all here for him to just kill you all!"A tear streamed down Dalias face.

"Remember your duties and who you serve." Ayanna spoke firmly as she squeezed her shoulder smiling at her reassuringly. Dalia looked at her feet and nodded understanding what she had to do.

"Stay safe." She murmured smiling back as she ran out the door.

Ayanna sighed and closed her eyes. She did not even know if she had the strength to stop Niklaus. To bring him down was going to be very difficult and demanding. She doubted if she could even perform that much magic anymore,

She walked quickly towards the door intending to stop Niklaus before he could hurt anyone else. She opened the door and suddenly a tough hand grabs her neck roughly and lifts her off the ground. Her body shook from the lack of oxygen as she glared at the person choking her. It was Niklaus.

"Hello there Ayanna," Niklaus smirked with pleasure enjoying his new strength and power. "I believe you have something you wish to give me."

"Yes. Your death!" She spat at him her voice dripping with anger. "You're nothing but an abomination."

Niklaus' face hardened as he tightened his grip and cocked his head to the side. "Oh, we'll see about that witch."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter will be straight after season 3 present time! Cant wait :) I'll try and update very soon. Byeee and please review! xoxoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Niklaus Chp 3.

Klaus treaded furiously inside the cave which was threatening to fall anytime soon. Every now and again he would viciously smash the walls until they fell to produce a pile of rubble. He would stop after a few long minutes wincing in pain remembering he was in Tylers body. It infuriated him how weak Tylers body was and made him even more impatient to return to his much more stronger one. Bonnie had trapped him in this cave for several days now and hadn't been polite enough to return him to his original body. So much had happened in the last few days that his blood boiled to go on a killing spree

The minute Bonnie revealed to him that Elena was turned to a vampire he lashed out on her, but she had prepared for this moment. Before she entered the cave she had put a spell which would not allow any vampire to enter or leave. She knew too well that Klaus wasn't going to leave a single heart beating around him if she didn't stop him.

'Smart witch,' Klaus thought. Klaus lifted his head quickly as he heard two people walking towards the cave. Finally some progress. A hybrid emerged at the mouth of the cave with a frightened woman in his grip. She fell to the floor as he pushed her inside.

"Took you longer than I expected Mark," Klaus spat his face hardening as he glared at him.

"Sorry Klaus, I had to travel quite far to get you a witch," his eyes travelling to the floor scared that he had failed him.

Klaus would deal with him later. He wanted out of this weak body now.

"You. Witch. Get up now," he spoke harshly walking up threateningly towards her hoping to fill her up with fear. She glanced at him with her old blue eyed half scared, half annoyed. She had a bruise on her olive toned face probably from fighting back at Mark. Her hair once black had a few grey strands sat flat against her head knotted. This was the hybrid she had read about as she stared back at his merciless eyes.

"I cant help you. I haven't used magic for years now!" She screamed. Klaus rolled his eyes annoyed.

"What's your name?" He asked his voice shook as he grew more annoyed. There was a long silent pause as he waited for her to reply.

"Lana Collins," she spoke trying to sound confident but her voice was started to tremble.

"Well Lana, I guess you better start using it if you want to carry on living." He spoke, his voice growing louder the angrier he got. He grabbed her arm roughly lifting her off the ground facing her towards the coffin.

"My original body is in there and I'm stuck in this one. I need you to fix this problem for me," He spoke into her ear mockingly as her eyes grew wider. Klaus watched her waiting for a reply but she wouldn't speak. He groaned and grabbed her by the throat.

"If you're not going to be of any use I might as well get rid of you," he gritted through his teeth.

"No! No – please. I – I don't know the spell but I know of it. Please, just – I need my grimoires but they're not with me!" she shrieked as she struggled under his tight grip. She knew what happened to those people who don't help him. They and their family would always end up dead. She wasn't going to allow that. She had left her talent for magic to keep her family safe and to not attract unwanted visitors. She was not going to be the reason for their death. Klaus let her go as she fell to the ground clutching her throat.

"You better not be playing with me Mrs Collins," He spoke as he walked up to the mouth of the cave. She got up on her feet keeping a distance from him.

"The grimoires are at my house," she spoke quickly walking towards the exit. "I'll bring them here and -"

"Oh I don't think so sweetheart, I'll be coming along with you" Klaus laughed as he ran in front of her refraining her from leaving. "But we have a slight problem. And for your sake I hope you remember the spell to help me. You see, a very irritating witch though it was wise to trap me in this cave and I –

"Yes I can do that," she replied slightly more confident. Klaus smirked, finally this woman had some sort of use.

"Excellent, Mark take the body to the car we'll be joining you shortly," Klaus grinned still keeping his gaze on Lana.

* * *

**Hey sorry you guys for late upload :( my internet sucks! Its been off for about a week now and it's so frustrating, thanks for baring with me :) I shall try and upload soon because exams have ended, fingers crossed sometime the following week, super excited for this story! And OMG super awesome ideas for a future Elijah/OC fanfic. Thanks once again for reading and do leave reviews! Honestly knowing people read my work makes me so happy and is the only reason I continue this story xxxxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys :)xoxox this is like a sorry from me lol for not uploading in ages :( hope you like it :) **

Chp 4

"Ahhh," Klaus gasped cocking his head back and licking his fangs of the blood remaining. He shoved the dead brunette girl carelessly to the other side as he relaxed in the backseat of the BMW. He glanced grinningly at Lana who sat in the passenger up front unusually quiet for a witch. Most witches he had encountered had always lectured him for feeding; however she remained silent and scared. There was something odd about her.

"Mark, how long do we have until we arrive?"Klaus drawled as he grew agitated. It was taking longer than he wanted. He still needed to teach Rebecca a lesson after the stupid stunt she pulled with Elena.

"About another five minutes," Mark replied from the driver's seat. Klaus was so furious of him when he found out the closest witch that wasn't Bonnie he could find lived all the way in the outskirts of Pennsylvania. Nevertheless the hybrid was strong and muscular and could be useful when he wasn't using his brain.

"We're here," Mark spoke. Lana's eyes shot at her house as he parked the car into the driveway. She took a sigh of relief as she realised the house was pitch black. '_She _was still at work' she thought. Klaus eyed her suspiciously, she was hiding something and he didn't like it.

Mark got out the car and opened Lana's door gripping her arm and guided her to the entrance to the house. Klaus glanced at his phone, it read eight o'clock and the sun was just about to set. However the most unusual thing was that he had no missed calls. He would have at least expected Elijah to call him, unless Bonnie decided not to tell anyone he was alive.

'Ooooh that would be fun,' he thought grinning at the idea of walking back into Mystic Falls and seeing the smirks wipe off the faces of the irritating Salvatore brothers and the famous Scooby Doo gang.

Klaus stopped at the door of the house abruptly. He glanced up and saw Mark had stopped with Lana waiting for Klaus to come in. He had not been invited in yet.

"Lana sweetheart, do give us a hand?" he spoke softly staring at her menacingly. Marks grips tightened on her arm threateningly.

"Uh- of course come in," she replied. She had to get this over and done with before _she _got home.

Klaus followed Lana into the small house. Lana led him through the dining room towards the back of the house and into a small study. The home was an open plan and cosy. The small study contained a large bookshelf that took up an entire wall and had a desk in the far corner.

Lana gazed at her vast collection of grimoires and pulled one out with a shaky hand and opened it. She was so engrossed and determined to find the spell that she was unaware that Klaus watched her movements as he strolled to the fireplace. It was bare with only a small silver locket sitting upon it. Klaus cocked his head to the side and flicked it open to see inside. Inside was a picture of Lana and a girl aged about twenty. Her hair a midnight black colour was straight and long and reached to her waist. Her eyes were round and an ocean blue colour outlined by thick full lashes unlike Lana who had almond shaped eyes. Her skin was fair and flawless. Her cheekbones were slightly visible and she had the most beautiful smile ever.

"Hey boss where should I put this?" Mark spoke pushing the coffin inside.

"There," Klaus put down the locket and strolled to the kitchen gesturing to the dining table. He whipped his head back towards the study as he heard a faint sound of paper ripping. He smirked at the stupid witch's attempt at hiding whatever it was from him. He arrived in vampire speed in the study and caught her slipping the page into her cardigan pocket however he chose to ignore it – for now.

"I –I've found it," Lana spoke hopeful that he didn't see the page. She walked briskly towards the coffin in the kitchen.

"Excellent," Klaus replied grinning. Tonight was going to be rather interesting.

* * *

Klaus flexed the muscles of his original body grinning at himself in the mirror. He had finally left Tyler's weak body. He had instructed Mark to dump the body and return to Mystic Falls and await his call. He brushed his fingers though his golden curls and glanced at Lana. She was lying on the coach gasping. The spell took the energy out of her. Heck the spell took her just over half an hour to do.

"I don't understand you," Klaus drawled strolling to the bookshelf and grabbed a random grimoire and flicked carelessly though the pages.

"Why would a witch just decide to leave all that much power?" Klaus asked smirking. "What made you leave your witchy ways, sweetheart?"

"I've done what you asked. Just leave now." Lana replied standing up and feeling uncomfortable as she realised Klaus had no intention of leaving.

Klaus laughed as he tapped his finger on a page of the grimoire. The word that caught his attention was in fact a name he remembered from years ago.

"You're a witch descendant from dear old Dalia aren't you?" he spoke with a smirk recalling the woman from his childhood. "I remember her clearly. And the sweet taste of her blood after years of running and hiding from me as I drank her dry. Nevertheless she was very powerful. It's a shame you're nothing like her. She was proud to be a witch and performed spells that no one could." Klaus kept his gaze on Lana as she grew irritated by the minute.

"This is my choice. And I want you out of my house!" She screamed not knowing where she got the courage to shout back as her cheeks glowed red from the humiliation.

Nobody spoke to Klaus like that and lived. He growled and within seconds he had her arm bent in a painful position her back facing him. She struggled under his grip as he spoke firmly into her ear.

"Honestly sweetheart I don't care for the reason why you're so pathetic. I just want to know what you're hiding from me in your pocket," he spoke gritting his teeth.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lana whispered her voice trembling giving away her deception.

"Lying won't get you anywhere!" Klaus roared and in one swift motion he slipped his hand into her pocket and was waving the page in front of her face. Lana tried to fight back and attempted to tear the paper out of his hand. Klaus rolled his eyes and scanned the page for its contents.

Klaus' eyes grew big from surprise and suddenly his face broke into a smirk. She couldn't do anything now, it was too late.

* * *

**Ok! So how was it? I dunno if I should continue because im not sure if you guys are liking it? The OC is coming next chp cant wait! Thats when all the exciting stuff will start! I just wanted to say that theres going to be a bigger plot to this story, there will be the relationship between Klaus and OC building which will be a main part and also an enemy will be involved! I really hope you guys are liking it, Im gonna try and type up the next chp super soon! Love you guys! Please R&R so I know if I should continue! xxxxx**

**Btw if you have a Klaus/OC fanfic dont hesitate to tell me in inbox or whatever i'd love to read it! xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not very happy with this Chp but hope you enjoy, super excited for OC & Klaus now!**

* * *

Chp 5 Niklaus

Amelia walked down the quiet road alone with only the sound of her pumps tapping on the side walk. She could see with her blue eyes her breathe in front of her in the cold air ad she crossed her arms shivering. She was a good twenty minutes late from work from the small cafe up in town. She had to stay behind and clean the mess she had made after dropping hot tea over a customer – again – for the third time this week. Suddenly she walked into something warm and hard. A guys muscular chest.

"Oh I'm sor -" Amelia clutched her chest from the sharp collision. She looked up at the person she had just bumped into - he had golden hair just like the man from her dreams. "Oh my gosh," she gasped as she took a step back brushing her black hair away from her eyes. Her eyes trailed down to his face to see he had brown chestnut eyes.

"Erm – sorry?" the confused guy replied. He didn't expect such a weird reaction from her. It wasn't _him_, the voice and the eyes were different.

"Hey, no I'm sorry I just thought you were someone I've seen before," she smiled at him, besides he was kind of cute.

"Ah it's okay, see you around," he smiled back and walked away. Amelia took a deep breath. Gosh she really needed to stop being paranoid. She had been having this weird dream for so long now. A man with golden curls and blue sparkling eyes would just stand there, head cocked to the side with a smug grin on his face looking at her. She didn't know why but all she knew was she had to run away from him as far as he could. But it would always end with him catching her. She could never outrun him.

Her mum would convince her it was nothing but she knew that having this dream more than once wasn't normal. Maybe it was because of her witch side of the family. Her mother Lana was a witch but for some reason she wasn't. Her mum wouldn't comment why but Amelia knew that her mum was hiding something from her.

Amelia pushed the door handle and walked into her home. She shrugged off her coat and strolled into the living room. No one was there.

"Hey mum I'm home," she yelled. Amelia could see a shadow into the study and strolled towards there. Lana was watching the fire lick away at something burning in the fireplace, her back to Amelia.

"You won't believe what happened today!" Amelia spoke cheerfully until she saw what her mum was burning. It was one of her witch books, grimoires she called them. "What's going?" she asked curiously.

Lana turned around with a tear stricken face biting her lip with a worried expression. "Amelia dear, I –I" her bottom lip trembled as she tried to form words as she stroked Amelias hair. It reminded her of the time her mum had to tell her that her dad was dying from cancer. He passed away just two years ago.

"Know that what I did was to protect you. I have never done anything intending to harm you." Lana gathered her thoughts; she had to get it out before Klaus returned.  
"There is something you need to know now. Our ancestor witches had been chosen to help serve the desires of the spirits. A man walks upon the Earth alone and only he exists of his kind. For this reason we would have a child born into our family that would be of the same kind as him, you see nature does not allow one of anything, there are always two or more. This man is a hybrid, a vampire and a werewolf, and the girl within our family will also transform into an original hybrid."

She had to be joking, was this for real? She looked at her mum confused and slightly frustrated. She new witches existed, but vampires and werewolves? Hell no. And why was she telling her now?

"He turned dark ways and we were told to keep this prophecy a secret. Now he has broken his curse and has made numerous innocent into hybrids without their choice."

She took a deep sigh as she prepared herself for what she was about to say, her voice turning slowly into a whisper.

"He has found out about our secret, Amelia," Lana finished. Amelia stared at her speechless, was she to take her seriously or throw her head back laughing at her lame joke. But the expression on her mother's face could not be from talented acting, she was telling the truth.

"Mum why -" Amelia was interrupted by someone banging open the front door. They turned surprised to see who it was. It was the boy with blonde hair and brown eyes Amelia bumped into earlier before returning home, but there was something off about him. He stood there still and not moving. Suddenly he flopped to the floor as if pushed in and lay there exposing his bloody neck. Right behind him a man stood there smirking wiping the blood off his lip.

"That's him, the hybrid. It's Klaus." Her mum whispered with shock to Amelia. Amelia kept her gaze fixed on him in fear. His familiar golden blonde curls and mischievous blue eyes that she was so use to seeing. He stepped into the house watching her.

"Hello there, sweetheart. My name is Niklaus, but you can call me Klaus," he said grinningly.

Amelia froze over. It was the man from her dreams.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading hope you enjoyed! I will try and upload soon, oh yeah im going on holiday soon for a month. I dont know if I will have internet but if I do will try and upload, but I will tell you guys soon if I can xoxoxoxo love you all xD**


End file.
